


Snow Day

by Keekielekey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, One Shot, Peter is silly, tony is Trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keekielekey/pseuds/Keekielekey
Summary: Sometimes Peter should just take a snow day.





	Snow Day

“Hey Peter!” Ned called after his friend after the bell had rung to signal the end of another school day. 

Peter slowed his pace so Ned could catch up, “What’s up?”

“Did you want to come around my place and play the new-”

“Dude you know I have to go do the internship.”

“Come on Peter, it’s been snowing all week, do you really have to go?” Ned said sounding a little surprised. “Won’t you just freeze out there?” He added, but in a hushed tone.

“The suit’s got heating, I’m good.” Peter said matter of factly, as if that piece of information was all Ned needed to know. 

“I mean it’s your call man.”

“I’ve got this! See you later Ned.” Peter said, turning to exit the school building into a flurry of white snow.

-

The snow had been falling heavier and heavier as the week progressed, keeping the city blanketed in fresh white snow. At least the snowfall illuminated by the city light’s made a somewhat interesting backdrop for Tony’s dinner with Pepper. 

Tucked away in a private room of a high end restaurant the two ate quietly together, for once just putting aside the stress of the business and the fall out of the Avengers. It had been a long day for the both of them, Tony doing his best to say as little as possible in the most amount of words during interviews to keep the press at bay while Pepper was running from meeting to meeting on the Stark Industries frontline.

“Look’s like the snows really setting in,” Pepper remarked as she sipped at her wine lazily, “Hopefully we will still be able to fly out tomorrow.”

Tony just nodded slightly in reply, he was looking forward to escaping the city and heading back to the compound where he could relax a little more. As much he he has once loved this city, these days it just filled him with a tension and uneasiness, the fear of remembering that which he worked hard to forget.

He started slightly as Pepper took his hand from across the table, offering a reassuring smile when Tony looked up at her from his daze. Tony took a deep breath, turning back to watch as the wind whipped the flurry of snow around the city. Just as he was about to reassure Pepper that a little snow wouldn’t stop them getting home, he was interrupted by an alert from FRIDAY. His skin crawled a little at the thought of another attack before he checked the alert, but the momentary panic quickly faded to mild irritation as he saw the origin of the notification.

 

-

 

The was a strange fuzzy feeling clouding Peters senses, his body felt stiff and stuck as he blinked his eyes open. He wondered briefly why he needed to open his eyes, the last thing he remembered was moving across the rooftops on the lookout for crime to stop. 

He started to panic when he realised his vision was black, his body frozen as if weighed down by an invisible force. “Karen? Status update? Where are we?” He said in a panicked whisper. His heart sunk when there was no sign of a response from Karen, he was alone.

In an instant he heard strange whooshing noise from somewhere behind him, then the sound of something moving towards him fast. He tensed, unable to defend himself from the impending attack, letting out a yelp as he felt something hard and cold grasp around his wrist. Before he knew it he was jerked forward, his senses suddenly overloaded by noise and light, vision returning to him.

“Hey kid, I hate to be a killjoy but this is hardly the time or the place to take a siesta.” Peter swallowed deeply, feeling of dread flooding through him as if he had been caught cutting class by a teacher. 

“Oh hey Mr. Stark,” Peter started with an awkward wave, “I was just…”

“Taking a nap in a pile of snow?” Tony’s voice was muffled by the suit, but still sounded entirely unimpressed. 

“Oh this?” Peter gestured vaguely around himself, “This was…. A errr.. A stakeout! Yeah, there has been these real bad dudes around here lately and I was waiting here to get the jump on them.” Peter resisted the urge to hug himself as the cold seemed to sweep through every inch of his body.

“Oh yeah? Bad guys that where planning to meet on roof of…” He paused, scanning the building briefly. “Of a ballet school?”

Peter swallowed, shuddering slightly in the cold. “Yep.” He said simply, not trusting himself to say anything more without his teeth chattering.

Tony stood, still for a moment, Peter could only assume he was sizing him up from inside the suit, if he was really in there that is. The silence was broken when Tony said. “FRIDAY can you pull up the security camera footage that I watched on the way over here, external display.” 

A small screen was projected from Tony’s suit, which showed grainy vision of what Peter assumed this and the surrounding rooftops. For about thirty seconds all the video showed was snowfall swirling through the air. Peter waited, now shivering violently where he stood, until he saw himself in the video jumping from roof to roof. It took less than a second for the tiny Spider-man on screen to slip on his landing and plummet into a pile of snow on the rooftop below. 

Peter winced a little at the footage, embarrassed to be so easily defeated. “Alright, let’s take this indoors, you look like you’re about to become a human popsicle.” Tony said, taking a few steps forward. “Sorry kid this is going to be rough.” 

It didn’t take long for Peter to understand what he meant as Tony scooped him off the roof, the metal of his suit stinging with cold where it made contact with his suit. If he hadn’t felt the sting of the cold enough in that moment, the moment after was like pure agony as suddenly the two were flying through the snow storm.

He couldn’t suppress the gasp of pain as the snow hit him like needles, he was just glad that he at least had the protection of the suit to take the brunt of the force. He heard Tony say “Sorry kid, just another minute tops.” 

 

-

Though the time they had been in the air had been less than a minute, Peter felt like time had slowed with the cold. He he felt his body convulsing uncontrollable with shivers as he felt the Iron Man suit lower him on to a soft surface.

The was a hurried metal sound then Peter felt a hand reach out to his shoulder before quickly withdrawing. The next thing he knew his mask was peeled away from his face, a warm hand touching his face.

“Peter take offf the suit.” He heard someone say frantically. “FRIDAY full scan, also get me a reading on his suit, it shouldn’t be offline.” 

“Mr. Parker is experiencing a mild case of hypothermia, though he appears to have sustained no injuries from the earlier fall.” Mr. Starks AI responded, of course it did, He was with Mr. Stark wasn’t he. “His body temperature is currently at ninety two degrees, the best immediate treatment is removing his wet clothes, providing blankets and a non caffeinated hot beverage.” FRIDAY rattled off.

He heard Mr. Stark sigh in response. “You heard the lady, suit off kid.” Peter felt someone nudging his shoulder. “Come on, don’t make this harder than it needs to be.”

He didn’t want to get up for school, he wanted too sleep“F-f-f-f-five more m-m-m-inutes Aunt May.” His voice sounded weird, talking was hard.

“Peter,” Peter opened his eyes. “You need to take the suit off now.”

“Oh hey Mishter Star-r-r-kuh.” It was weird that he kept forgetting that.

“What’s wrong with him?” he heard Tony ask, sounding alarmed.

“He appears to be experiencing confusion and slurred speech, common symptoms of hypothermia. I strongly suggest immediate treatment.” FRIDAY said, FRIDAY wasn’t nice to him like Karen was. He missed her. Mr. Stark was saying something again but he couldn’t listen, he was simply too cold.

-

When Peter woke it took him several minutes for him to become aware of his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was warmth, it was so comfortable it made him want to roll over and go back to sleep. Which he tried to do but the weight of the blankets surprised him, he groaned a little in protest.

“Peter?” He opened his eyes and was met squarely by Tony Stark. A feeling of embarrassment quickly flooded through him, he moved to sit up only to notice he was shirtless. His face flushed a very deep red as he shrugged back under the blanket.

“Um, Hi… Mr. Stark.” It was then that he remembered the events that had led him to be in this unfortunate predicament.The details of him getting here were a little fuzzy, but he remembered laying in the snow, being so very cold. Tony was staring back at him with a pinched expression, like he was fighting off a gnawing feeling of worry. Peter jolted a little when Tony abruptly got up, heading to the kitchen. 

After a few moments Tony returned with a mug, handing it to Peter. “Drink this.” He said shortly. There was a tea bag still floating in the steaming water but he took a sip to appease Tony who was staring at him expectantly. 

“Thanks.” He said quietly. The drink was pretty bland but the heat of the liquid kept him drinking. Even the thought of cold made him shiver.

Tony took a deep breath, eyes still locked with Peter’s. “Do you want to tell me what you were doing tonight kid?” Tony said in a carefully measured tone.

He could tell Tony really wanted to be yelling at him but was doing his best to be gentle with Peter. It made Peter feel incredibly grateful but also guilty for letting his mentor down yet again. “I was just on patrol as usual Mr. Stark.”

Tony’s expression was extremely unimpressed. “Did it occur to you that perhaps in the middle of a snowstorm is not an ideal time to be a friendly neighbourhood Spider-man?” 

“Oh um… Well you see, it wasnt that bad earlier so I thought I would just pop out for a bit you know… Make sure everyone was safe.” Peter ran a hand through his hair awkwardly, shrinking under Tony’s scrutinizing gaze.

“And how many people did you help out before you toppled off a building?” Tony asked dryly.

“Oh, well I hadn’t found any trouble just yet… So no one I guess.” Peter finished quietly. “I’m sorry that you had to come get me Mr. Stark, I didn’t mean for-” 

“There’s no point saying sorry, if I hadn’t come you would be a popsicle by now, you almost were for a moment there.” Tony looked away letting out a deep sigh. “I’m just glad you are okay kid. When I was designing the suit I didn’t count on you using it at such low temperatures for extended periods of time. You burnt up the generator because you had the heater running for so long.” Tony knelt forward rubbing his forehead slightly. “Well I guess you were due for an upgrade.”

Peter shrunk a little from embarrassment, “I will be more careful Mr. Stark.” Peter said quietly.

“Just promise me you will take a snow day next time kid.” Tony said with a hint of a smile.

Peter smiled. “I promise.”


End file.
